Future Ranch
This article is about the future daughter of Raditz and Lunch of the alternate timeline; for the main timeline Ranch, visit her page. Son Ranch, alternatively known as Future Son Ranch (未来の 孫 ランチ, Mirai no Son Ranchi), is the future daughter of Raditz and Lunch, older sister of her present timeline counterpart's precocious and fun-loving twin brothers Daikon (black-haired green-eyed older twin) and Mooli (blue-haired blue-eyed younger twin), and main character from the future Earth in the History of Ranch special and Dragon Ball R&R. She is one year older than her boyfriend Future Trunks. Ranch has a split personality similar to her mother's disorder, an alternate evil persona known as Seiyo (西洋, Seiyō). Seiyo represents her more battle-hungry, brutal, calculating and vicious Saiyan side while Ranch's normal self is her Earthling side, representing her kindness, compassion and humanity. She is Future Gohan's younger cousin and Future Trunks' girlfriend (despite Present Raditz and Present Vegeta's extreme hatred towards one another and Present Vegeta forbidding Present Trunks from seeing Present Ranch, a la Romeo & Juliet), and together, the star-crossed lovers used Future Bulma's time machine to travel back in time and assist Goku with his heart virus, and the Dragon Team in their battles against the Artificial Humans and eventually Cell. As Trunks next went back in time by himself leaving Ranch to protect the future and immediately came back in 5 seconds (from Ranch's perspective), they went into the Room of Spirit of Time to train and become strong to enough to defeat the Cyborgs. Appearance Future Ranch is a very tall woman who most notably wears a red bandana/headband/ribbon on top of her head, her appearance consists of Raditz's long, spiky black hair with Lunch's front bangs, which she sometimes ties in a ponytail (though she lets it grow out during her training in the Room of Spirit and Time, keeping it that way until after the Cell Games). Her facial features and eye shape bear a resemblance to Blonde Lunch's, while her black eyes and tan skin complexion come from Raditz. Additionally, Ranch has a noticeable battle scar on her left cheek and a Saiyan tail. She wears black Saiyan Armor (her mother figure, Future Bulma, modeled it after Raditz's custom set of armor) with blue shoulder straps, black fingerless gloves, yellow pants, a red obi/sash/belt and blue boots with black tips resembling the same type of shoes Trunks wears. During her training in the Room of Spirit and Time alongside Trunks as well as during their last fight against the Future Cyborgs, Another of her outfits consists of her wearing Lunch's green tank top and yellow shorts, Raditz's red armband and Future Gohan's blue wristband. Against Future Cell she wears a turtleneck and the same type of jacket as Trunks. When Future Ranch was younger, she wore a green t-shirt, black pants, a brown belt and blue boots. Years after the destruction of both the Future Cyborgs and Future Cell, Future Ranch wears a light-green jacket with a light-blue undershirt and black pants. Personality Future Ranch is far more tomboyish, blunt, bold, serious and aggressive than her main timeline counterpart, but she still retains much of her level-headedness, kindness, politeness, calm, collected and compassionate nature. She also has a somewhat similar speech pattern to her mother's. Her personality is overall different from her main timeline self, as both she and Future Trunks were raised by the humble Future Gohan and Future Bulma, leading to Future Ranch becoming a more mature person. As their father figure, Future Gohan is far more pure-hearted and selfless than Present Raditz and Present Vegeta, who are incredibly arrogant fathers. Their mother figure, Future Bulma, is kinder, wiser, more mature and serious than Present Bulma, who was naive, easygoing, spoilt and far more egotistical. Compared to the more careful Future Trunks (Logos; the Focused and Logical One), Future Ranch is the brash and stubborn one (Pathos; the Passionate One who acts on her feelings), while the reverse is true for their main timeline counterparts. Having witnessed both her parents' and cousin/father figure Future Gohan's murders at the hands of the Future Cyborgs, Ranch has severe PTSD and is forced to rely heavily on her survival skills, which isn't surprising given that she grew up in a dangerous post-apocalyptic environment. As such, she developed into a very intelligent, calm, level-headed, pragmatic, cautious and rational woman. She's also quite analytical and calculating. Ranch openly expressed her romantic interest in Trunks by kissing him while they were in the Time Machine. Their relationship develops over the course of the Androids/Cell Saga, with Ranch even going as far as to attack Super Perfect Cell head-on after he kills Trunks with a Full Power Death Beam through the chest. Ranch's ultimate dream is to finally settle down and start a family with Trunks after living for so many years in a chaotic world with their daughter. Seiyo Personality Seiyo is represented by Ranch's eye color turning purple. Seiyo has shown to become very rambunctious and battle hungry, always striving for a good competition and strong opponents. Techniques One of Ranch's preferred fighting styles is firing Ki attacks is by using her fingers to mimic the shape of guns (finger-guns) and then shooting bullet-shaped energy blasts like a gun, similar to how Bad Lunch fires machine guns and many other types of firearms, Ranch, after seeing her mother, picked up on this and uses these Ki techniques for long-range projectile attacks. Double Sunday: A double-handed attack that fires two energy waves from both hands. Saturday Crush: A one-handed energy sphere attack. Saturday Crash: A more powerful variant of the Saturday Crush. Dynamite Monday: A vicious combo of punches and kicks culminating in a roundhouse kick to the head. Shining Friday: A close-range variant of the Saturday Crash. One of Future Ranch's most powerful techniques, this attack was used by her to destroy Future Cyborg 18 during their final confrontation in Age 785. Vacation Delete: A variant of the Saturday Crash that has the ability to paralyze opponents. Masenko: An energy-wave attack taught to Ranch by Future Gohan. Hyper Masenko: A more powerful variant of the Masenko, taught to Ranch by Future Gohan. This attack was used by her alongside Raditz's Double Sunday and Vegeta's Galick Blazer against Super Perfect Cell. Solar Flare: A self-defense technique taught to Ranch by Future Gohan. Gallery Future Ranch base form Raditz turned good DragonBallR&RZAbridged MasakoX TFS TeamFourStar by caish-dcktf9l.jpeg|Future Ranch in her alternate outfit inspired by her mother Future Lunch (clothes), her father Future Raditz (armband), and her cousin Future Gohan (wristband (by Caish)) Mirai Ranch and Future Trunks Time Machine (by Isabella Faleno) Raditz turned good Dragon Ball R&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.jpeg|Future Ranch and Future Trunks "making room" for each other in the Time Machine (by Isabella Faleno) Future Ranch and Trunks with sword and katana jackets (by GtmArtex) Raditz turned good Dragon Ball R&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.jpeg|Future Ranch and Future Trunks, with their blades and jackets, first arrive in the present timeline (by GtmArtex) I ll miss you Future Ranch Raditz turned good DragonBallR&RZAbridged MasakoX TFS TeamFourStar by caish-dcjrqkj.jpeg|Future Ranch hugging Present Raditz as she says goodbye before returning to her own timeline (by Caish) Future Ranch and Lunch (by ThomasR85598769) Raditz turned good Dragon Ball R&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.jpeg|Future Ranch hugging Present Lunch as she says goodbye before returning to her own timeline (by Caish) Peaceful future finally sketch by mitchell1406 dczsiu3-fullview.png|Future Ranch's ultimate hope/dream/goal: her and Future Trunks with their new child, a daughter (first version (by mitchell1406) Future ranch and majin seiyo buu arch raditz turned good masakox dragonballr&r tfs teamfourstar by chancellord dcvzv5e-pre.jpeg|Future Ranch in Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Majin Super Saiyan 3 (as Seiyo; by BeanChancellord) Future Ranch Trunks fight Goku Black what if Raditz turned good DragonBallR&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.jpeg|Future Ranch and Future Trunks vs. Goku Black (by IsabellaFaleno) Super Saiyan 3 Raunks (by chancellord) masakox tfs teamfourstar dragon ball xenoverse 2 r&r.jpeg|Super Saiyan 3 Future Raunks (by BeanChancellord) Super Saiyan 4 Time Patroller Xeno Ranch (by BeanChancellord) Raditz turned good Dragon Ball R&R Z Abridged MasakoX TFS Team Four Star.jpeg|Super Saiyan 4 Time Patroller/Xeno Ranch (by BeanChancellord) Trivia *Her name Ranch (named after Ranch/Salad Dressing) was chosen by Blonde Lunch after she beat Raditz in a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors; despite Raditz wanting more of a Saiyan name, he knew better than to mess with Bad Lunch. **The name "Seiyo" is short for Seiyouwasabi, which is the Japanese word for Horseradish; a Saiyan/vegetable name pun fitting for Raditz's daughter. *Future Ranch's birthday is July 10th, via her present timeline counterpart's first appearance in Part 4 of What If Raditz Turned Good?. *Future Ranch's yellow shorts and yellow pants not only reference Lunch's shorts, but also Kid Goku and SSJ4 Goku's pants in Dragon Ball GT. *Ranch is the second protagonist OC created by MasakoX, the first being Paata Tahts. *Future Ranch is at least 6-feet tall, making her taller than both Future Trunks and Future Goku - a fact that she often playfully teases Future Trunks over. Category:DBZA Characters Category:Females Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Future Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Waifus Category:Half-Breeds Category:Original Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Mothers Category:Time Patrollers Category:Heroes Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Duper Saiyans